Vongola Decimo
by ZestfulJest
Summary: He has grown and will continue growing. He is not to be trifled with. A peek at the life of Vongola Decimo.
1. Vongola Decimo: Advises

I wanted to try some TYL dabbles. Please feel free to rate and suggest any ideas and corrections!

* * *

><p>There were moments like these that Sawada Tsunayoshi felt the sudden urges to just explode. He wanted to yell at the indignity of his position and the challenge the idiotic people that were his supposed support council. They did not know of the delicate balance that he had worked to maintain with all the people that he had come to know. These men thought that because of the years of their experience were what brought them to this position, that they had the right to command his every choice. Well that idea that had worked for the first three months. But by then, he had begun to notice the more deviousness of their points and decided it was time to squash this nonsense. Enough was enough. Reborn had definitely rubbed off of him in this aspect, particularly when came to challenging his authority.<p>

He currently sat in the meeting with the two men, fighting very hard to keep his facial expression mild and listening. The attempt to count to ten slowly had failed miserably and he had contented himself to listing all the explicative phrases that Gokudera so favored when things went wrong for his Storm guardian. He would not let himself be baited by these men. He did not agree to become the Vongola Decimo to be treated like a puppet. He had been through too much to be treated like this.

This time, the council had the nerve to propose a break-off from the Shimon Family. Apparently, this partnership did not sit well with these fearful men since the family had been a bit rocky trying to reestablish themselves in the Mafia grounds. They wanted to ease off the relationship and perhaps just sever it an opportunity showed itself. It was the beginning of a showdown that Tsunayoshi gladly participated in. While they might not see the potential benefit from the joining, he was sure as hell positive that the Shimon Family would become a force to be reckoned with. They were some of his closest friends. But aside from that, if the family was able to stabilize their foundation, they had a high growth potential in both the Mafia and business realms. He also knew Enma was doing what he could and more to make sure that his family would succeed. The Shimon leader was reliable and dedicated to his family.

"Perhaps you should think about the consequences of being affiliated with such an unbalanced family," advised Sal Giglio, a tall man with a clean shaven face and shocking white hair that was always slicked to the side. He, along with a group of partners had gained his repute through his success with his business enterprise, allowing for the Vongola to grow exponentially as a legal competitor. However, his personality was rather cruel for the Decimo's taste. There was a lot of suspicion in how the man had conducted his transactions; rumors of manipulation surrounded the man's reputation.

Gregorio Lauri nodded his agreement, a slight smile on his face. "I concur with Sal's suggestion. You are better off trying for one of the newer families, ones with clean slates." The barb at Shimon was clear. He had been a part of the Mafia since his late twenties and like Sal, Gregorio made his leap in business, particularly with traders of Los Anglos. Now in his fifties, the man had developed a mentality of weeding out the weak in order to gain success. Tsunayoshi was surprised that the man was even part of the council in the first place. Sometimes he couldn't help but question the Nono's choice, which earned him a smack from Reborn. However, the infant did see the reason in Tsunayoshi's comments. However there was little that either could do. The council was assigned to be the new leader for half a year. Once the six months were up, the Decimo could then choose new ones.

"And what family would you propose that has a clean slate?" asked Tsunayoshi, a brow raised in curiosity, "From what I have seen so far, none of them hold blank records."

Sal frowned, "But none of them are as racked up with historical problems as the Shimon."

"They have not been doing well in gaining repute among the business circles, from what I heard," muttered Gregorio, a knowing look in his eyes, "If they were to flop, then it would look bad to the Vongola Family."

"Yes, you must think about the survival of the Family," added Sal, "Just because they are your companions does not mean that you can just help them up. It's a waste of resources."

Tsunayoshi's eyes hardened at that comment, "Excuse me?"

Sal and Gregorio exchanged cautious glances before Gregorio spoke, "You heard what I had said. It is a waste. We need new money to keep our reputation."

"Your reputation?" said Tsunayoshi with a raised brow, "Or the Vongola's reputation?"

"Now see here, Decimo," Sal snarled, "I will not be made a fool of. I sweated blood and tears into this family to get it to where it is."

"Then I don't see why you cannot do the same thing with the Shimon family," said Tsunayoshi, eying the man coldly, "After all, what was it that you told the Helida leader you enjoyed challenges?"

Sal glared at the Vongola, "That is a breach in privacy, you have no right to spy on me after all that I had done."

The Decimo raised a brow in surprise, "I'd say that you are fair game considering the three men you sent to, what was it… observe me?" He watched as Sal stiffened, unable to hide his shock. He then looked towards Gregorio and gave a small smile, "Don't think that I haven't found some of your hire hands as well Gregorio."

Gregorio looked at the young leader with calculating eyes before abruptly getting up, "We'll be taking our leave Vongola Decimo. But do not, for a second think this is over." He beckoned Sal to leave with him. As they proceeded to opening the door, Tsunayoshi suddenly spoke up, expression unreadable, "I would advise you two to drop this issue concerning the Shimon. I'm sure Hibari would find your interference particularly…annoying if he were to realize."

He watched in satisfaction as the two men left considerably paler than when they entered. Even veteran men like them were shaken by the likes of one, Kyoya Hibari. He had found out recently that he was providing aid to the Shimon family. This was a surprise to Tsunayoshi considering the bad history that his Cloud Guardian had with one of the other member of Enma's family, but apparently there was a deal that the guardian would have voluntary access to the Shimon's security files. He had stopped digging after that since his guardian actually made a personal visit to his office, threatening him physical injuries if he did. As curious as he was to what the man was doing, he valued his life. Why the former disciplinary leader would want that was beyond him, but it was useful leverage, if anything.

He got up with a small yawn before gathering the papers he had brought along with him. That was one more thing to cross of his list. He was very certain that the two wouldn't be trying anything in the long run.

A deep derisive laugh broke through his thoughts. "I didn't know you had it in you to manipulate, Tsunayoshi-kun."

The Decimo looked up in surprise, raising his brow at the man leaning against the doorway, "When did you get back Mukuro-kun?" He could have sworn that the man was not expected back for another two days. Then again, his mist guardian was rather erratic when it came to his assignments.

The heterochromatic gave a rather amused grin, "Gokudera-kun was rather adamant about finishing the mission as soon as possible."

"…You guilt tripped him," said Tsunayoshi flatly, "You just wanted to get back to bother me about Fran."

The Mist Guardian chuckled, "You know me too well, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"I am not going to tell him to come back from the Varia to be your servant," said Tsunayoshi firmly, "You already had him for three months."

"Hm, it seems recently you've developed quite a backbone," commented Mukuro with a slight smirk. The man did not seem all that bothered that he had been denied of his unasked request. "Perhaps having those men as your council was a smart choice."

"Don't joke like that," muttered the Vongola boss shuddering at the prospect. If he had to put with them for the rest of his life, he might mysteriously disappear from the face of the Earth. "What are you going to do now?"

The Mist Guardian shrugged, an amused expression resurfacing his face, "Get a drink with the Storm Guardian. You are welcome to join, Decimo."

Tsunayoshi stared at the man with unhidden disbelief, "…When did you guys become that close?"

"Since you have been putting us together for the past two months, your right hand man is quite the drinker."

"It was Reborn's idea…" protested Tsunayoshi with a slight frown, "You guys better not do anything crazy."

Mukuro chuckled before turning to leave, "Of course, Decimo."

Tsunayoshi stared at the retreating figure with a mixture of dread and amusement. Perhaps he should have reconsidered putting those two together for missions. It was a rather blind matching on his part but still…At least they did not return with the destruction fees that Ryohei and Lambo had when those two went on missions together. Tsuna could feel a headache coming along just thinking about the aftermath of settling the charges.

Maybe he should have taken up Mukuro's offer for drinks.

* * *

><p>Leave a comment! :D Much Love.<p> 


	2. Vongola Decimo: Chats

To **cael05, roymustang32, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, and Silent-melody 2413**: Thank you guy for the comments! I'm glad that you liked the portrayal! :)

Hope that you all continue to enjoy the rest of the drabbles as well! Much Thanks!

* * *

><p>"Good evening, Leandro," greeted a raven haired man with a small smile, as he took a seat at the end of the empty bar. It was still early. Most of the customers that frequented this bar were not likely to venture out for another few hours. That was just how the young man liked it, less chance of anyone figuring out his identity.<p>

Said young man, who looked to be in his early twenties, wore a rather plain navy blue sweater over a simple white dress shirt that was paired with black jeans. He also had on a pair of thick-rimmed glasses, that he irritably pushed up as he placed his order, "A Fernet Branca straight, please."

Leandro raised a brow in mild surprise at the request but nevertheless began setting up the drink. "Haven't ordered that in a long time, Vongola Decimo," commented the bartender quietly when he finally finished and set the shot in front of the young man, "I see you have taken to raiding your tutor's disguises again."

"I thought I told you to just call me Tsuna when we're alone," retorted the Vongola as he accepted his drink with a faint look of annoyance, "I just borrowed some of his dye, these are my own clothes."

The bartender gave a small smile as he returned to cleaning and setting up the glasses for later use, "Of course, Decimo."

The young man shook his head and gave a helpless shrug before he took a sip of the distinctively pungent and bitter drink. He closed his eyes and did not hide the small grimace at the initial taste.

It was true that it had been a while since he had last had such a drink. But he did relish the harsh taste and the warm feeling he had from the minty after taste. He had first had this with Xanxus of all people. The Varia boss had scoffed when he had let slip that he had never tried any amari liquors and promptly dragged him to a bar. He had almost choked at the first taste of the bitter drink but after a while, it began to grow on him.

He sighed happily before looking at the bartender curiously, "How have things been going with your daughter?"

The bartender chuckled as he checked a shot glass for any marks, "Pretty well. She managed to get the president of the IBA to endorse her for the elite program."

"She managed to convince that president?" muttered Tsunayoshi, eyes widened in astonishment, "That's crazy. Though she always did have a way with words."

"Viola says she wants to surpass me," continued Leandro, a proud glint in his eyes, "But I'd say she already has."

"Well, she did learn from the best," supplied the Vongola with a knowing smile, "After all, your mixes are one of Reborn's favorites and he's as picky as hell."

Leandro tilted his head slightly in acknowledgement of the praise. Prior to starting this bar, the man had made a name for himself both at home and overseas, claiming many accolades in competitions he had participated in. But that was not all that he worked at. This man was also a very talented informant though only a select few knew of this, Reborn being the one who had introduced him to Tsunayoshi.

The Vongola took another sip as an easy silence fell between the two. The few times that Tsunayoshi had requested the help from the man, he had been given a plethora of information that boggled his mind. How could the man have gotten so much when he spent most of his time behind a bar?

Leandro had only given a cryptic smile when he had asked, "There are a lot of things you can hear in my field of work."

However, most of the time, the young Vongola like to just come for a drink and chat with his guardians when he had time to. Though there were also times where he simply snuck out alone, masqueraded as he was now.

But this was only when things got hectic especially during meetings. He sighed as the mere thought of them started the tingling of a headache that he did not want to deal with.

"The advisors that Vongola Nono assigned you are getting rather rowdy, aren't they?" said Leandro suddenly, as he pulled a bottle from the rack behind him.

A wry smile appeared on Tsunayoshi's face, as he tightened his hold on the glass "They've been… trying to do some things that I don't approve of."

The annoyance that seeped into the Vongola's voice was noted by the bartender who frowned slightly, "The deal with the new family." He stated as he poured some of the liquid out into a rounded glass with ice, "Word has it that your advisors are not happy."

The Vongola gave a rather vicious smirk, "I know."

"Is it wise to provoke them?"

"It's part of the plan." answered the Vongola with a careless shrug, before downing the rest of the shot. As he placed the glass back down, a look of determination burning in his eyes, "And they'll realize soon enough that they chose the wrong person to mess around with."

Leandro simply shook his head in amusement, pushing the finished drink towards the Vongola boss. "I am sure it will be a sight to see. Ginger-ale."

Tsunayoshi only smiled innocently as he accepted the drink. "It helps that they still think that I don't know what I'm doing."

At the questioning glance, he continued, "They have actually told me that I'm hedging because I supposedly don't know anything about the family."

He absently swirled the drink, "They don't know that one of my guardians has already found rather some rather interesting transactions, illegal, mind you, that the family had conducted at the urging of one of the advisors."

"You're planning something big aren't you."

"Oh, you have no idea," said the Vongola, smile slipping back into a smirk, "Things are going to get pretty heated, Leandro. Expect it."

Leandro could not help but chuckle once more, changing the topic to something more interesting. The advisors had better watch out for the young Vongola.

* * *

><p>*<strong>IBA<strong>- Internation Bartending Association, and yes they offer an Elite baretending course that is for young aspiring bartenders so as long they obtain an endorsement from the president of the IBA.  
>*<strong>Fernet<strong> **Branca**-Originated in Italy, it's a favorite in Argentina and is also popular in San Francisco, where they use ginger ale as a chaser.

This one was really random. The idea just popped into my head as I was getting ready to sleep and I just had to write it. Hope you guys like it. The next one will have more guardian boss action, particularly one elusive Cloud.


End file.
